Fade to white
by Matsuchiiify
Summary: Alabama got taken over by her Dark side, and Mississippi and his Dark side try to fix it. Yes Mississippi's Dark side isn't very dark, but he's made of depression... Anyway, I don't own Hetalia. I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Alabama has been acting strange, not like herself at all… She's starting to sound a lot like her dark form…

Click clack! The sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway as Alabama walked out in dark black boots, a black dress with ruffles, and stockings. She seemed to be humming something that sounds as if you'd hear it at a funeral. She continued to walk, click clack! She grinned before sitting on her couch; she then kicked her feet up on the coffee table nearby. She gave a slight laugh and her grin grew.

"Finally," she began letting her head lean back so she was staring at the ceiling, "she came to her senses. Hear that Alabama? You and I are one and the same." She laughed once more and she couldn't stop grinning. "I knew you were weak, but this is what you come to? Taking your control was just too easy." She picked up an envelope nearby and laughed. "Oh I see, your love letter I suppose?" Alabama got up and walked into the kitchen and opened the nearest drawer, still holding the letter in her left hand and pulled out a lighter. "If your love is so great you'll let it free." Alabama then lit the envelope on fire letting the paper burn before her eyes. "How does it feel, hmm Alabama? To know you're trapped in a body you no longer control." She grinned and threw the last of the paper to burn in the sink away from her hand. "Also, Mississippi is mine now, understand? You had your chance with him, but you and Mississippi are the same in one way…You're just too weak…" Alabama walked off and her eyes flickered. "Also Alabama, have fun being my source of energy."

Dark Mississippi rolled over on his bed and groaned. "Uhh… I feel like the life has been sucked out of me." He rolled over onto his stomach and opened his eyes, "My morning already sucks, and I feel nauseous. Something must be wrong here; I don't ever feel like this unless something is wrong…. Wait. Where's Alabama? Where's my little demon?" Mississippi looked around the room and didn't see her, but found her whip still lying on the ground. He picked it up and gripped it tightly in his right hand, "Alabama? Where are you!" His heart skipped a beat, "Alabama….You're just sick aren't you?" He walked over towards his backdoor, which was swinging in and out in the wind. "She did it. Sick bitch got the power she wanted…" He sighed, "Why do you feel the need to do this? You have me y'know… He's not made for torture…. I-I… I can't believe you did it; you just had to go and mess with Alabama. Why? Can't you just be happy with what you have?" He frowned and walked down the steps leading out from his back door, he was in his sleep clothes but he didn't truly care. "Alabama, I'm not letting you mess with my opposite, I know I should be like a dark form and be fine with this, but you should know by now… My soul is driven by depression; I'm not going to be like you, filled with anger and jealousy. I still care for my opposite; he's the one that creates my soul, why would you want to ruin your own soul?" With that Dark Mississippi began walking towards Mississippi's.

Mississippi lay in bed for hours, he couldn't go to sleep. The image of Alabama being her dark form was just too much, what if she came after him while he was asleep? He wasn't taking chances with such an abusive woman. He peeked over towards his door; he had bolted it with locks of all kinds and prayed no one could get in. "Please God, keep her away. I don't want to die; I'm still young for a landmass!" He then heard a knock at his bedroom door, which caused Mississippi to recede under his covers.

"Mississippi, please open your door. I'm not the demon lady, trust me. I don't look, think, or sound like her," Dark Mississippi said from the other side of the door, "I'm not much of a dark side anyway, I'm pitiful really, I'm only tough near Texas and Arkansas…" He sighed and continued, "Mississippi, depression isn't the best thing for you to have inside, it doesn't make you or me feel any better and yes I know if you get rid of your depression I die off, but it'd be better for you…." He knocked once more, "But I came to talk about Alabama…. Please open your door?"

"…." Mississippi was breathing softly under his blankets and had listened to his opposite. He figured he might as well see what he wants to tell him. Mississippi slowly walked over to his door and hesitated before unlocking the many locks he had placed there. He opened the door and stared at his opposite, the only thing different was his dark clothes and the scar on his face….and bruises all over his arms that were left bare due to his short sleeved shirt. "Hey?"

"Hey…" His dark form responded in a whisper, "Do you mind if I explain what happened?" He happened to still have Alabama's whip, but it looked as though he tied it up, obviously he was not in the intent of using it.

"Do tell," Mississippi responded as his dark form walked in and sat on his bed.

"Seems like Alabama's dark form took a liking to messing with Alabama all of a sudden, correct?" Dark Mississippi sighed and waited for a response.

"Well, yeah…."

"You shouldn't have bumped into her," Mississippi's opposite said looking down at his bare feet.

"I didn't mean to!" Mississippi responded immediately, "I would never want to get myself in trouble like that!"

"I know…" Dark Mississippi looked up at Mississippi, "But that's when she formed her plan… She decided she could find a way to have as much power over you and me as she wanted."

"W-Why me?"

"Why you?" Mississippi's opposite paused before continuing, "she doesn't have full control unless she has us both… She's sick and twisted."

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with Alabama in the first place?"

"You poor soul, have you lost your ability to comprehend?"

"What?"

"You can no longer understand her feelings?"

"Well…." Mississippi stood there for a moment. He couldn't understand Alabama, this was true. He lost the close connection he had with her years ago, they're still together but they've locked away their inner feelings; hiding them from each other and the world. "No… I can't understand. I can't comprehend. I've lost it all…" Mississippi took a deep breath and stared at his opposite.

"You know Mississippi; not sharing feelings is what keeps us alive. I'm sad to say, we're not a good thing to have. You lost the connection those two years, correct?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Mississippi, was being a state worth that? Why'd you have to tell her you were different? You aren't that much different from her. You know that."

"I-I know… I just. I'm an idiot, okay!" Mississippi turned away from his opposite and looked down at his feet.

"You're not an idiot, don't call yourself that."

"I-I a-am….."

"Mississippi, listen to me. You're not an idiot, no one is perfect."

"I know…."

"So stop trying to be perfect for everyone, it's killing you on the inside."

"I-I know! W-What are you here for anyway!" Mississippi flung himself towards his shadow. "If you're here to tell me what's wrong with me then you can kindly leave, I know what my problem is."

"Mississippi. I don't want her to hurt you further."

"W-What?"

"Alabama. Her dark side is brutal, she thinks you deserve punishment. She takes it out on me…" Dark Mississippi sighed, "She loves you, but she's jealous. Not saying of what, but y'know… If you'd just tell each other what's wrong… you wouldn't have this problem and I wouldn't have to be here."

"J-Jealous?"

"Yes…"

"B-But…"

"She is, trust me."

"I trust you."

"…So, you want to help me fix this?"

Alabama had been searching around her newly taken form's house and found something she liked…rope. Now obviously if Alabama had rope it was for something helpful, not for what her dark side would use it for. But Alabama's eyes flickered, which is never a good sign.

"Not as good as my whip…" she began inspecting the rope, "But it could easily be used for something else…" Her face lit up and a gruesome grin appeared on her face. "Now where's Mississippi? And speaking of which, where's my Mississippi?" She looked over to her left and frowned. "I'm so used to him being next to me…" She shook her head, "What am I doing! I shouldn't miss him, he's bound to come crawling back to me….Yeah, that's it. Stop thinking otherwise…" Alabama swiftly turned around and took a deep breath, "Why do I bother missing that idiot? He's not that great…. I mean… Well… God, I can't go a little while without him? Sometimes I wonder if I truly have control over him. I feel like if he said something I could be manipulated… Why? Damn it Alabama, you're the reason I have feelings for that idiot!" She threw the rope down and frowned, "Just because I took your body doesn't mean I'm going to let you toy with my emotions. I will not miss him because you miss your own form of Mississippi. I am perfectly fine without him…"

"Yes, but how?" Mississippi was now sitting next to his opposite.

"Well Alabama isn't dead. She'd just suppressed, we just have to get her to overpower her darkness."

"That seems impossible," Mississippi said with a frown.

"If you lose hope and you don't believe you'll never accomplish your dreams."

"You know, for a dark form… You're a bit caring."

"Depression... I can't help it… I feel terrible all the time, but I still care for others… I told you I'm not that great of a dark form."

"I'm sorry; it's my fault you're like that."

"It's okay…" his opposite gave a weak smile. Mississippi couldn't help but feel bad for his opposite; this man was stuck with the most abusive woman alive, he has to pretend to be evil because he obviously isn't that dark, and he has depression on top of that. What a horrible way to live, to be like that, and it was partially Mississippi's fault. In fact, it may all be his fault. He was the one that told Alabama he couldn't see her; he was the one that let her go…. "No!" Mississippi heard his shadow cry out, "Don't feel sorry for me! Worry about yourself, not me." Mississippi had forgotten his opposite was made of depression and most likely sadness; he could tell if he felt bad for him or not.

"I suppose…" Mississippi was staring down near the floor again; this was one thing him and his opposite had a tendency of doing.

"Now listen to me, I've never went against her like this… Who knows what could happen…"

"Well by looks of it, we'll get beat to death."

"Mississippi, be optimistic."

"How can I? And for that matter, how can you?" His opposite sighed and looked up at Mississippi with pitiful eyes.

"If you're always negative and never look for the bright side…" His shadow took a deep breath, "You'll only hurt yourself more having thoughts of what bad things might happen to you."

"…." Mississippi just sat there staring at him for a moment. He's never had to talk to someone just like him, this man appeared to have more strength in some ways that Mississippi didn't have. "So… Us against a demon? Or so it seems."

"If you want to put it like that," His opposite mumbled, "So, would you mind leading me to her house? Or wherever she may be?"

"I guess I have to…" Mississippi and his shadow rose at the same time; they both looked at each other before quickly turning the other way. Mississippi walked ahead of his dark form, leading the way to Alabama's.

Alabama was lying on the couch in the living room with a huge grin on her face. She let out a sigh before she said "Why can't this feeling go away?" She had been thinking about many things, mostly having to do with abuse. But she kept thinking about Mississippi, she couldn't figure out why she missed him. "Do I truly depend on him for my happiness?" She shook her head, "What is with this nonsense? Stop thinking like this…" She hid her head into her pillow, "Damn it." She heard the front door being unlocked and raised her head from the pillow to see Dark Mississippi; he held his hands behind his back. She tried to hide her smile; she didn't want him to know she couldn't get him out of her head. "M-Mississippi?"

"Alabama, you know you were fine without stealing your opposite's body."

"But Mississippi," she began as she walked over to him.

"But nothing Alabama, you don't need to tamper with Alabama's body. Can't you just leave her be?"

"No," she sneered, "She wants me dead. I can't let that happen."

"Taking her body makes her want to get rid of you even more, can't you see?"

"Oh Mississippi, if I'm in control she can never kill me."

"Alabama, I'm not letting you be in control of her. You're not letting the world be at balance."

"Like I care about the world."

"Alabama… I'm sorry, but you're not going through with this." Dark Mississippi then revealed his hands; he had been holding her whip. Swoosh, CRACK! He brought the whip up and down upon Alabama's face.

"D-Damn it Mississippi," she began in anger, "I see how it is! To think I even missed you, well if it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get." She then kicked Mississippi in the stomach causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Alabama, kicking me isn't much of something. I'm used to your abuse. I'm not much of an opponent; I know all your tricks by now." Alabama grit her teeth.

"Is that so? Then why don't you ever do something!" She stomped her foot and stared at him.

"C-Cause…"

"BECAUSE!"

"B-Because… Abuse seems to be your form of affection; I take what I can get even though it hurts." Mississippi was standing out near the door watching this, abuse is her affection? Then what's her hate?

"M-Mississippi…." She slowly walked towards him. Click, clack. Click, clack. "W-Why would you…"

"I-I want to be loved…"

"Mississippi…" she frowned and thought back to all the times she's hurt him. "Why don't you stop me if it hurts that bad?"

"…..I'm afraid," he responded looking up at her with sad eyes that show the effect of abuse on the soul.

"…Mississippi…" She paused for a second and took a deep breath before kissing him. Mississippi was caught off guard and almost fell backward, but Alabama pulled him close to her. "Is this better?"

"A-Alabama…" he whispered looking up at her eyes. Alabama smiled at him and shook her head instantly.

"W-What is this?" she stepped back, "I-I don't want to be nice….But I don't want you to leave me…" She stepped back some more, click clack. "W-What? A-Alabama, you're doing this. Stop it!"

"…." Dark Mississippi stared at her; he was somewhat confused but hoped this meant Alabama still had some control, which could be helpful.

"Urgh... Alabama! I'm supposed to be in control! Let me be!" She stomped her foot. "No." She seemed to be frozen in terror. "N-No? No, I won't listen to you. W-What? I said no; now get out of my body. You can't tell me what to do! I can and will, get out. No! Yes. No, I will do as I please. And you'll fail in the end. What?" Mississippi had walked in and was standing next to his opposite, equally dumbfounded.

"What the?" Mississippi asked in a whisper to his opposite.

"I don't know, but it's interesting…." His shadow responded.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" Alabama screamed as she slapped herself. Her voice would change from dark to normal after each one would talk. "What are you doing! Better question, what are you doing!" Her facial expressions would change, along with the glow of her eyes, "How can this be possible? It's my body, not yours that's how. But! Get out demon, I don't want you here. Alabama, damn it how can you- I'm not as weak as you put me out to be. How could this be!"

"Alabama," Mississippi said, "I know you can hear me. Don't let her take control again, fight back."

"Mississippi! Shut up you wench. You shut up! I will do no such thing! Mississippi, I'm sorry! I thought I told you to shut it!" Alabama continued to yell at her dark side.

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's my fault! Shut up! No, Mississippi, I-I… You will not tell him a thing!" Alabama then bit her tongue to the point of bleeding. "AH!" Everything she said from now was hard to understand and not worth listening to for it was incomprehensible.

"….." Mississippi and his shadow's facial expressions mirrored each other; they stared in shock at her now bleeding tongue. "Alabama, listen to me… You can still hear me, don't try to talk. I'm sorry. If this has to do with separation…. I didn't want you to leave. I'd rather die than go without you." Mississippi's shadow twitched a bit, but he didn't tell all so he was okay. "Ah… He said you were jealous…. Of who?" Mississippi thought about it, "Is it Arkansas? Oh Alabama, I don't want to leave all the time like that. I don't want to; I'd rather just give up on my role model figure. Alabama, please… Forgive me?" Mississippi's shadow stepped back some and waited to see what would happen.

"…" Alabama's eyes faded from a bright purple to her ember brown. Her hair turned back to a dirty blonde instead of being black and her clothes faded to white. Her dark form was not standing next to Dark Mississippi.

"Well, I stand corrected. You two aren't as weak as I figured… C'mon Mississippi, we're leaving." Dark Alabama then dragged Dark Mississippi by his arm and out the front door.

"Alabama?" Mississippi asked walking over to her, she looked beautiful in that dress, it faded white and it looked more calming on her. "Are you okay?" Alabama's eyes focused on Mississippi's and she hugged him.

"I am now." She held on to him as tight as she could and he smiled.

"I'm glad," he responded before kissing her forehead. "We must make sure this never happens again."

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2 Alabama's thought afterwards

'I love you, and no matter what it takes, I will become a state. You will be with me, no matter what I have to go through.' Those words floated in my head as I stared at Mississippi with sad eyes. I should have seen this coming; my mind was already set like hers. My Dark side and I have a lot in common; you'd just never think it by looking at her. I could never let Mississippi leave, and I let my mind overlook everything else. I left; I'm the one that hurt him. So why do I still feel hurt inside?

"Alabama, are you okay?" Mississippi asked me, he seemed more concerned than usual.

"I'm fine," I heard myself say. Why do I do that? I just immediately tell the world I'm fine. As if that's ever true.

"I can't be too sure of that…" he responded pulling me closer to him, so I was as close as I could get to him on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"I-I shouldn't have left you," I responded and quickly closed my mouth. Did I just tell him that?

"Alabama," Mississippi sighed, "I was the one that told you to leave…I'm-"

"But I left! I didn't have to. I could have at least visited instead of leaving you alone… I… I…" I looked down at my hands that were resting on my lap. I was still wearing that white dress. "I'm sorry."

"Alabama," he said in a whisper, "Let's not blame ourselves. We both played a part; at least we still have each other." I looked up to see his smile; his smile always gave me a warm feeling inside. I returned the smile and sighed, resting my head into his chest.

"I'm glad I still have you… I don't think I could live without you." I felt his lips kiss my forehead.

"I couldn't either." He then wrapped his arms around me, holding me as close as he could. I felt a huge smile come across my face. He was so warm though, I felt as if I'd fall asleep in his arms. I already felt my eyes close, and after a while everything went black.

I woke up in the middle of the night, and I can tell… I've been here longer than most; I can basically tell what time it is by the amount of darkness surrounding the room. Yet this night wasn't like a normal night… I haven't had a night like this since December 10th, 1817. I woke up next to Mississippi… In fact, I woke up in his arms.

"I must have fallen asleep and he carried me to his bed and let me sleep next to him..." I whispered to myself. I couldn't help but smile, Mississippi is such a nice guy and there ain't anybody like him. I'm glad to have him around…I love him so much… "He looks so peaceful," I muttered to myself. He did, when he was asleep he seemed happy… It made me wonder… Is he always like this when he's asleep? I thought about it but couldn't tell. I don't usually see him when he's asleep, unless he was just really tired and he fell asleep by accident. But I don't really look at him to see if he's happy. So… Is he happy because I'm still here? I may never know. I decided to go back to sleep, I shouldn't worry about these kinds of things right now. Maybe I can figure it out later… And with that, I let my mind drift off and I fell back asleep.


End file.
